The present invention relates to devices for pyrolysis for processing of raw materials from used polymeric products for producing synthetic fuels, gasoline, kerosene, diesel fuel, etc. with the use of continuous methods.
In vertical devices of this type charging of materials takes place in its upper part, while the heating is carried out in its lower part, and fractions are additionally introduced so that with a sufficient height of the device gases generated during pyrolysis cannot escape into atmosphere in a continuous process. In a cyclic process the device is fully charged and closed by a cover. In this case it is necessary to use additional units for preparation of raw material for optimal use of the pyrolysis chamber and its supply to a significant height for charging. The existing devices of this type can be further improved.